


When the Light Flickers Out

by Imjustonegal66



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I hurt myself making this, My soft babies don't deserve this shit, hurt with comfort, please help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66
Summary: When she dies, Ty believes she's gone for days. He hurts all over, his powers on the blink.
Relationships: Tandy Bowen/Tyrone Johnson
Kudos: 33





	When the Light Flickers Out

**Author's Note:**

> So, back on my Marvel bullshit. I have a chapter planned for my ConNorth story and a chapter for my Civil War story. I'm sorry for hurting them.

They're fighting a drug gang when it happens.

Ty caught word of a shipment from a congregation down South, calling Tandy as quick as he could. She brings the car she stole, rushing to the location, parking a building away. "Diversion." She says.

It doesn't help. The moment Ty shadows in, bullets rain their way. He shelters most of them, the gangs already racing away. He prepared to run, calling out to Tandy, but he feels her no-where near. "Tandy?" He calls into the night, only to hear a gasping sound from behind him.   
  


_No._

He turns round, slowly, to see his lover holding her stomach tightly. Blood flows thickly from the wound. "Ty?" Her voice was shaky, pleading. Tears ran down her red, blotchy face as she stumbled to the ground. "No! Tandy, God please no!" He cried, falling beside her as he grabbed her, scooping her up in his arms. "Ty? Ty-I-I don't know what's going on-it-it hurts real bad!" She whimpered, shaking her head as he nestled her in his shoulders. "No-no, you'll be okay, you have to be, Tandy! You're my strangely aggressive tiny girl, you got it?" He comforted firmly, rocking her as blood leaked from her wounds. She coughed, the red staining her lips as her face paled. The bags under her eyes reddened as more tears drenched her cheeks with grime. "No, Ty. I-I think this is it." He shook his head, a choked sob forced from his throat as he denied it vehemently. "No. No. You're gonna be fine, and you and me will live, do you hear me? You punch your way through this, and we'll be fine."

Tandy cried quietly, staring up into his face for what was the last time. Reaching her hand up to his face, she caressed it lightly. "No, Ty. This is my time. I'm too far gone, you need to go." She begged strongly. Ty looked devastated, she couldn't fault him for that. She remembered times they couldn't even touch due to their powers not synchronising. Talking for hours at night, their troubles in life. Hell, she even looked back on their fights with fondness. "No, I'm staying. I'm staying with you until you're gone at least. I can't not talk to you as you go, you'll be alone." Ty pleaded, his heart feeling like an open stab wound. Tandy smiled fondly up at him.

"You put up with me for so long. You were perfect for me, Ty. Someday." She coughed, blood pouring onto her suit. "Someday, I even thought about a family with you. A little girl with my hair and your skin, a boy with curly, frizzy hair and my round cheeks." She could feel it pulling at her stronger than ever, dragging her down. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." She whispered, her voice fading with each passing second. Ty roared in anguish, looking back down on her. "I love you, Tandy Bowen." He whispered, his lips to hers as they kissed one, last, time. She beamed her best, cheeks pulled tighter than ever. "I love you, Tyrone Johnson."

And then she was gone. He felt numb, vaguely aware of him screaming as his powers teleported him away.

He found himself back in his home back in New Orleans, in the living room. His parents tore into the living room at hearing his scream, seeing her body in his arms. "Ty?" His mother spoke, cautiously. "What just happened?"

It's been six months since he's seen them, and it takes an hour to explain everything that happened, but they keep him supported, holding him tight as he looks at Tandy's body, unwilling to believe she was dead.

"I need to call her mom." Ty explained, his soulmate just lying there, unresponsive, a wide smile on her face, eyes closed peacefully. She couldn't be at peace, they had so much to do! Nevertheless, he calls Brigid, who rushes round as soon as she could, breaking down at the sight of her daughter's limp body. She can't find it in her to yell at him. They just sit mute, unable to compute.

Later, when Tandy's body is placed on the sofa, Ty stands at the kitchen counter, his fists clenched so hard they go pale. His mom walks up to him, a hand squeezing his shoulder. "You're not okay, are you baby?" His breath hitched, pulling her into a tight hug. "We've known Tandy and her mom for years, but you know her best. Tell me some stories about her."

And so he does. Otis and Brigid gather round as he tells stories of the past ten years, their adventures, being recruited into the new SHIELD, becoming Young Avengers, and how they'd trained for ages, but because Ty's powers didn't extend far enough, and she got hurt. He can't bear to look at her, so they place a tarp over her body. He tells of how Evita tried to break their soulbond, almost killing them, and how she atoned for that mistake by bargaining for Ty's life, marrying a Loa in return for his soul.

Soon, it's night. They agree to keep her body here for a few days until they bury her.

  
The next day, Ty visits Evita. She says she saw what was to happen, tried to get in contact, but knew it would happen either way. She holds him as he cries, rubbing his back. She tells him to be wary, and that all is not what it seems. She also tells him to hunt the killers down.

So he does. As he finds, after she's gone, his powers go haywire. Without her light, his darkness is stronger, angrier, and the rage fuels him as he tells his parents and Brigid what he's doing before he ports away.

He finds himself standing over a warehouse, seeing the men enter. With a growl, the shadows come floating out of him, twisting and reaching with eagerness as another night falls. 

Appearing in the warehouse, he strikes out. He laughs as the bullets fly into him, into the Darkforce. He remembers what Daisy told him about it, and unleashes its full power, roaring in contempt as he does so. The booming shriek that raises from it makes the gang's blood run cold, though not for much longer as the black tentacles grab them, swallowing them into his own prison of their own making in the Darkforce. He knows he'll take much pleasure in breaking them later, more than they would be from their experiences.

He rests up for the night in a nearby motel, one that reminds him too much of Vikingtown. His skin is grey, sallow. He hasn't eaten in three days, so he forces down a steak. The juice runs red, reminding him of the feel of her blood, which remains on his hands. He takes a shower, washing his mistake off of him, his guilt not any less than before.

In the middle of the night, three hours away, beneath the tarp, a strong white glow pulses. Brigid opens her eyes, gasping as she notices, a grateful sob rising from her as she rushes over, switching on the light. Throwing off the tarp, Tandy's healed, and her skin returns to normal, her chest rising and falling. Laughing, Brigid sobs openly, hugging her daughter's now warm body.

The next morning, she's fussed over. Otis, Brigid and Adina are determined not to let her out of their sights, lest she disappear again. She prefers it over her being dead. She's reminded of her time with Lady Death. She's not eager to repeat it, she only knows it wasn't her time.

When Ty teleports back in, he sees his parents in the living room, laughing at something. He walks in, cautiously, mouth agape and his eyes burning with salty tears as he sees her sitting there. She's laughing with his parents, Brigid's arms round her. She turns around, beaming when she sees him. She practically leaps up as she runs into open arms, snogging him to within an inch of her life. He breaks away, grinning massively, so hard it hurts as they laugh in relief. "I am never dying again." She jokes, through teary, shaky laughter as they hug tightly. Tandy's alive, she's okay, and now they'll be together for the rest of their lives. Maybe they'll start a family too.


End file.
